My Not-So Regular Life
by The Jinxed Otaku 13
Summary: Amber is a teenage girl who has had a hard life and runs away. What happens when her wish comes true and ends up in the park? Adventure, friends, maybe romance later.
1. Chapter 1:Escape

**Hello to all the people reading this.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own 'Regular Show', only my OC and a couple other events in the story. **

**Also, this is my first story EVER, so pleeeeease be nice when you comment. Thanks!**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Escape

_Great. Just great. _

I was walking down the gravel road towards the local greenbelt, planning on what I should do next.

_'I need to get away from here, away from it all.'_

I gingerly touched my bruised ribs where my dad kicked me as I had a flashback of how I gotten to be in this situation.

* * *

(Flashback Time: half an hour ago)

I walked into the house after a long day of school, being bullied and running for my life is more of the correct term, and started on my homework. After a couple hours of geometry, biology, and English, I went into the bathroom to splash some cold water on my face to help me stay awake. I dried my face off, looked in the mirror, and stared at my reflection.

In the reflection, a 5"3 tall, fifteen-year-old girl with chestnut brown hair that was in a ponytail, and sea-green eyes with hazel flecks, stared back.

"Amber, you deserve a treat after a long day of hard work," I said to myself as I walked into the kitchen to get a chocolate-chip cookie, which is my favorite kind of cookie. As I was munching on my cookie, I heard my dad slam the front door shut. "Here we go," I muttered, "3, 2, 1.."

And on cue, my dad came marching into the kitchen with him usual scowl on his face. "Here we go again," I sighed, closing my eyes and bracing myself for what was coming.

"What was that?!" my dad yelled at me.

My dad has been yelling at me and hitting me for a couple years now. He always wants to pick fights and he tends to take out on me, and gets angrier when I stay calm.

"Nothing..." I muttered as I started doing the dishes.

_ SMACK!_

The next thing I know, I was on the floor, laying on my side in a fetal position with a bruise growing on my cheek. My dad started to kick me in the ribs, one kick after another.

"You. Are. A. Lazy. Ungrateful. Little. Whore!" he screamed at me, kicking me between each word. After my dad said that, I couldn't hold back any longer and I did something he never knew that I would do.

I snapped.

I had enough of all this pain and suffering he causes me.

So I decided to fight back.

I kicked my dad in his 'sensitive area', scrambled up off the floor while he doubled over, ran into my room, and locked the door. Leaning against the door, I finally realized what I had just done. I knew I couldn't stay here; my dad would be in full-rage mode when he recovers from my 'kick'.

_ I have to leave._

I quickly changed into a pair of dark skinny jeans, a mint-green tank-top, white hoodie, and my black sneakers, grabbed my purple and black backpack, and started to pack. I shoved in a blanket, a granola bar, my IPod, and my worn-out stuffed teddy bear into my bag, opened the window, jumped out, and ran down the street away from that hell-hole and to my freedom.

* * *

(Present Time)

So here I am, beaten, exhausted, and homeless. I'm now walking to the only place that I knew that I was always welcomed, and that place was my spot along the greenbelt.

It's along a narrow path that is surrounded by trees, bushes, tall grass, and rocks. Along the path, there is a sheer drop on the left side of the path with the river at the bottom of the drop. There's a spot that is hidden from the path where at the bottom of the drop there is a small spot of rocks and dirt. In that area, there a few large rocks that is partially in the water, pointing towards the miniature rapids that are in the middle of the river.

I sat on one of the rocks, looking at the setting sun along the horizon, and sighed, curling my legs up to my chest. "What did I do to deserve all this?" I asked aloud as I picked up a rock and tossed it into the river, trying to clear my mind from the current situation I was in.

Looking down at the pebbles on the ground, I saw a rock that was dark purple and black that was in the shape of a _perfect_ sphere, but that wasn't what caught my attention the most. In the center of the rock was a swirl, which gave the illusion that it looked like a piece of candy, like the one of the gumballs from Benson off of one of my favorite T.V. shows, Regular Show.

I chuckled at the thought that the stone in my hand looked like a gumball that was from a world that doesn't even exist. I looked down at the mysterious rock and sighed, closing my eyes as I wrapped my hand around the stone.

"I wish I could get away from it all. A new start, a new life." Just then the strangest thing started to happen.

The rock in my hand started to glow.

I felt a warm tingle in my hand, and then it spread throughout my body. I felt a floating sensation and my vision started to blur.

And that's when I blacked out.

* * *

**Please review and comment. Thanks to everyone who is reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Uh oh

**Yay! People actually read my story! Thanks for the reviews so far!**

**I am trying to make this story as original as possible, so I'm making up some events of my own.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Regular Show or the awesome characters, just some events and the OC, Amber.**

**Now, on with Chapter 2!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Park

(_Recap)_

_"I wish I could get away from it all. A new start, a new life." Just then the strangest thing started to happen._

_The rock in my hand started to glow._

_I felt a warm tingle in my hand, and then it spread throughout my body. I felt a floating sensation and my vision started to blur._

_And that's when I blacked out._

(Now)

Amber's P.O.V.

Black. That's all I saw, and then I realized that my eyes were closed. '_I must have fallen asleep,'_ I thought. I opened my eyes and saw I was in an alleyway. '_How did I end up here?' _

I spotted my backpack and sighed in relief that it wasn't stolen when I was unconscious. I took out my miniature mirror I always have in one of my many pockets in my backpack and looked at my reflection. I still had a mark on my cheek from where my dad hit me, but something else was different. I looked….older.

_'Strange'. _I picked up my stuff and walked out from the alleyway and onto a street and saw a park entrance that looked _very _familiar. So I decided to pull my hood over my head and investigate.

As I was walking around, I was observing what was around me; trees, bushes, a giant chicken chasing a raccoon and blue jay, more trees….wait. '_Did I just see what I thought I saw?' _I looked again and sure enough, I saw exactly that; a giant chicken chasing a raccoon and blue jay. _'I have to do something to help them,' _I thought. So I took off my left shoe and threw it at the chicken's head, shouting, "Hey!"

The giant chicken stopped dead in its tracks and slowly turned towards me with a glare in its black, beady eyes. "Uh oh," I muttered as the over-sized bird ran towards me, so I did the most rational thing any person would do.

I turned on my heels and ran as fast as I could, yelling, "I always hated chickens, but not for this reason!" As I was running for my life, I ran right into… a gumball machine?

"Hey, watch where you're going," he said, looking irritated as he got off the ground. I looked back at the giant chicken and saw it was getting closer by the second. _'I can't just leave him here' _I thought, so I did the next most logical thing I could think of at the moment; I picked him up (because one, he was very light, and two, I'm fairly strong), threw him over my shoulder, and ran across the field, running for or lives.

Mordicai's P.O.V.

I stood there, dumbfounded, at was happening in front of me and Rigby. We've seen weird things happen here at the park, but this just made it to the top of the list.

A girl around our age was running around with only one shoe on while carrying Benson over her shoulder, who was screaming like a girl. I looked down at Rigby to see his reaction, and he was video taping the whole entire thing while laughing. I punched him in the shoulder, "Dude, what are you doing?! We should be helping them; it's your fault anyways."

"Ouch! That hurt!" Rigby shouted, rubbing his sore arm," Besides, I don't know what to do. We should go get Skips; he'll know what to do."

"Come on then, let's go find him!" We ran to where Skips usually is; in his garage, fixing a golf-cart. "Skips, Rigby took one of your books and somehow summoned a giant chicken!" I said while running towards him.

"But I wanted a chicken sandwich really bad, I was hungry, and-_Ouch_!" I smacked Rigby on the back of his head to shut him up from his whining.

"Rigby, you shouldn't have done that" Skips scolded, sliding from underneath the cart he was working on. "Take me to the chicken, and do you have the book you used?"

"Its right here," I said, holding up an old, worn-out book.

"Good. Now we need to get to the pond, and destroy the chicken" Skips said, already running/skipping towards the pond.

_'Rigby, what have you gotten us into?' _I thought, running right behind Skips, on our way to the pond.

Amber's P.O.V.

I was still running from that over-grown bird with the gumball machine over my shoulder, who was screaming like girl. '_This looks like something off of…..Regular Show….' _And it finally clicked. I was in the Regular Show world.

I shook my head, trying to focus on the situation that I was in at the moment. _'Run and hide now, think later,' _I thought, looking for a place to hide, and I found the perfect place; a shed that was conveniently placed there. I sprinted towards the shed, opened the door, threw 'Benson' into the shed, and slammed the door shut. I leaned against the door and slid down to the ground, taking deep breaths. "I. Hate. Running," I managed to say between breaths.

"What the heck was that for?!" 'Benson' said, well, more like yelled.

I looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Would you rather have been left behind to be chicken food?" I asked in an 'I-already-know-the-answer-but-I'm-asking-anyways' tone

He glared at me for a second and then sighed. "Thanks," 'Benson' said and stretched out his hand," I'm the park manager, Benson."

.I blankly looked at Benson, thinking, '_I was right, I am in the Regular show world_'. I know, a normal person would either be stuttering, freaking-out, or faint, but I'm not the average person. I smiled a little and shook his hand. "Amber," I simply stated.

I saw that the giant chicken was trying to peck away the roof of the shed we were in. "Stay here," I told him, more like commanded, and ran outside. I threw a rock at the over-sized poultry, catching its attention, and ran towards the park's pond. '_I hope this works,_' I thought as I jumped into the water. As I planned, the chicken was running too fast to stop and landed in the pond then exploded. I coughed up some water and feathers and looked where the chicken used to be. "…I did not expect that to happen," I said, looking at the shore. I saw Skips, Pops, Mordicai, Rigby, and Benson standing there and looking at the floating feathers in the water.

"….or that would have worked," I heard Skips I heard Skips say, kneeling by the water, inspecting a nearby feather.

_'I better leave before they notice me,' _I thought, swimming to shore as quietly as possible. I got out and started to slowly walk away, hoping no one saw me.

"And where do you think you're going?" I heard someone say as they walked up to me.

_'Oh crap.'_

* * *

**Chapter 2 is finally finished! Sorry if it sounds a little stupid, but I thought this sounded like something that would happen.**

**Read, review, and comment pleeease. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Caught

**I am so sorry that it took awhile for me to update.**

**You know the routine: I do NOT own Regular Show or the characters.**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 3

_(Recap.)_

_"….or that would have worked," I heard Skips I heard Skips say, kneeling by the water, inspecting a nearby feather._

_'I better leave before they notice me,' I thought, swimming to shore as quietly as possible. I got out and started to slowly walk away, hoping no one saw me._

_"And where do you think you're going?" I heard someone say as they walked up to me. _

_'Oh crap.'_

(Now)

I froze in mid-step. Slowly, I turned around, facing Benson. "Yes?"

"How did you know what to do?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Skips, Pops, Mordicai, and Rigby walked (skipped in Skips' case) toward us from behind Benson.

I just shrugged and put my hands in my pockets" Honestly, I didn't expect that. So it was just a lucky guess, I guess," I said.

"Well, thanks for the help. I can send a check to your address to pay off for both saving the park and for the inconvenience," Benson said, looking at his clipboard, and scribbling something down.

I waved my hand dismissively at him. "It's alright. I don't want the money. Now if you will excuse me, I need to sort out some…personal problems of mine." I turned on my heels and started to walked away, but was cut off by Pops. "What is it now?" I asked with a slightly irritated tone.

"You helped us, let us return the favor and help you." Pops said in his usual British accent. "And also, you can't go around in those wet clothes. You will surely catch a cold."

I looked down at my clothes and saw that they were now dirty and wet. "Great. Another proplem on my list," I muttered. I looked at Pops and sighed in defeat. "Well…I …need a job…" I said, looking down. I always hated asking for help, it always made me feel weak_. It's not the complete truth, but I'm not lying either. _

"Well, we've needed another pair of hands around the park. I can see if you can qualify for the job," Benson said, looking at his clipboard.

"Aww what?! A girl is gonna work with us?!" Rigby exclaimed who got a smack from Mordicai. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Dude, be nice. She saved both of us and the park. Besides, she might be actually kind of cool." Mordicai said.

Benson turned to Rigby with a scowl on his face and raised his voice."Rigby, she might work here, so be nice or you're FIRED!"

As Rigby was being yelled at, I started to shrink back. I've always hated creating a scene, and the yelling didn't help at all. It reminded me of my dad when he yelled at me and then 'punished me'.

"Benson, don't yell. You're scaring the young lady," Pops said in a worried tone. I didn't realize that I was shaking with my fists clenched until he pointed that out. I took a couple deep breaths in to calm myself down.

"Sorry. If I'm causing too much trouble, I can just leave…"

"No, it's quite alright. We can go back to the house and finish discussing there." Pops said, "Now can you take off your hood; you'll catch a cold. Also, I want to see who you are." He finished. Everyone looked at me eagerly, wanting to see what I looked like.

I sighed and pulled my hood off, my bangs covering the right-side of my face where a bruise was from my dad. I wringed out my pony-tail and looked at them with a shy smile.

Skips' P.O.V. 

This girl…she's hiding something, and I'm going to find out.

Amber's P.O.V.

Skips seemed a little suspicious,"So shall we go to the house?" I asked, trying to get off topic.

"Oh yes. I can make some tea also. Follow me," Pops said, leading the way to the house. I picked up my backpack and followed everyone to the house and towards my new life.

* * *

**Read and review pleeease. I'll try to update as soon as possible. **

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: Interview

**Thanks for the reviews you guys, it means a lot to me!**

**It might be a while before I add more to the story, so I apologize ahead of time.**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

_(Recap)_

_Skips seemed a little suspicious, "So shall we go to the house?" I asked, trying to get off topic._

_"Oh yes. I can make some tea also. Follow me," Pops said, leading the way to the house. I picked up my backpack and followed everyone to the house and towards my new life._

(Now)

Benson, Pops, and I walked back to the house while Skips, Mordicai, and Rigby went back to either work or slacking off. '_Wow, I'm gonna start a new life, and even better, I'm in __**the**__ park_,' I thought, smiling a little. While Pops went into the kitchen to make tea, Benson and I went up to his office. I sat in the chair that was in front of the desk, setting my backpack on the floor next to me, while Benson sat at the desk with his clipboard at hand.

"So, tell me a little bit of yourself," he said, scribbling something down.

"Um, well, there's nothing to tell. I'm just a person who's a hard-worker and won't quit till the job's done and it's done right," I replied, hoping that would be enough for him to tell me whether I work here or not.

Benson immediately stopped writing, looked up from his clipboard and at me, and smiled. "Good. You're hired."

At first, I looked blankly at him, then a smile slowly grew on my face, but on the inside, I was going crazy with excitement. '_I get to work at the park!_' I thought, trying to not show all my crazy excitement.

"Okay, now just write down your address so I know where to send the papers to."

…And there goes my job, my happiness, and a chance to start over. My smile slowly faded to a frown and looked down. "I…don't have a place to stay," I said, remembering my 'escape'. "…I was recently…kicked out at the last minute and all my belongings that I have are in my bag."

He looked like he was thinking of something, but I wonder what it was.

Benson's P.O.V.

After I asked to write down her address, Amber looked…crestfallen.

"I…don't have a place to stay." Her face was blank, but her eyes, well eye because the right-side of her face was covered by her bangs. Amber's eye held a mix of anger, sadness, and…pain? '_Why would she be in pain? And why does she cover half of her face?'_

"…I was recently…kicked out at the last minute and all my belongings that I have are in my bag." She continued, pointing to the bag next to her.

I looked down at her bag and saw a worn-out backpack that looked like it was about to fall apart. _Amber's telling the truth_,_ but there's more to that. I'll have to ask later. _I got an idea for where Amber could stay, but since she's a girl…Amber might not like it.

"Well, you can live here, but you'll have to share a room with two other employees, Mordicai and Rigby," I told Amber, waiting for a reaction.

Amber's P.O.V.

"Well, you can live here, but you'll have to share a room with two other employees, Mordicai and Rigby," Benson said, waiting for a reaction.

"…Really?" I asked, looking up with disbelief.

"Yes."

My smile grew again on my face again, and shook his hand quickly. " Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I won't let you down!" I said in a happy tone, picked up my bag, and walked out the door, but the realized that I had no idea where to go. I slowly walked back into Benson's office, hanging my head in defeat. "Um, can you show me around?" I asked sheepishly.

I heard Benson…chuckle? "Sure. I'll call a staff meeting to introduce you to the other employees," he said, getting out of his chair and pulling out his walkie-talkie.

'A _home, a job, and a new start. Maybe things can go right for once in my life,_' I thought as I followed Benson down the stairs to meet everyone.


	5. Chapter 5: The Tour and Piano

**HI everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy. Anyways, a couple things.**

**First, if you are a little confused, Amber is still a human, just in a RS cartoon form.**

**Second, as a disclaimer, I do NOT own Regular Show, just Amber and the plot.**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 5

_(Recap)_

_"…Really?" I asked, looking up with disbelief._

_"Yes."_

_My smile grew again on my face again, and shook his hand quickly. " Thank you! Thank you! _

_Thank you! I won't let you down!" I said in a happy tone, picked up my bag, and walked out the door, but the realized that I had no idea where to go. I slowly walked back into Benson's office, hanging my head in defeat. "Um, can you show me around?" I asked sheepishly._

_I heard Benson…chuckle? "Sure. I'll call a couple employees to give you a tour," he said, getting out of his chair and pulling out his walkie-talkie._

_'A home, a job, and a new start. Maybe things can go right for once in my life,' I thought as I followed Benson down the stairs and outside._

Amber's P.O.V.

I reached the front door, my hands shaking from nervousness. _'What if I mess up? What if they don't like me?' _I thought. I shook my head and took a deep breath, walking (Now)

out the door.'_ You can do it, Amber.' _As I walked outside with Benson, I heard an annoying, familiar voice.

"Dude, I can't believe that we have to show the park around with a **_girl_****," **Rigby said, flailing his arms around. "She's probably gonna be talking the whole time about glitter, make-up, and pop music."

Benson cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes at Rigby. "Anyways, you **_will_** be showing the new employee around and you **_will_** be somewhat nice about it or **you're fired**!" he said, walking away, grumbling something about 'morons' and 'slackers'. After Benson was out of ear-shot, Mordicai and Rigby turned to me, waiting for some kind of reaction.

"…hi, I'm Amber," I said, smiling shyly.

"Hey, I'm Mordicai." Mordicai said, shaking my hand. "And that whiner over there is Rigby."

"STOP TALKING!"

"Well, I guess we should start the tour. The sooner we start, the sooner it will be finished," I said, walking down the path with Mordicai and Rigby following.

* * *

After an hour of walking around the park, we finally finished the tour and walked back to the house. I saw Benson and a familiar yeti in jeans talking. '_I wonder what they're talking about,_' I thought. Before I could eavesdrop on their conversation, they noticed Mordicai, Rigby, and I walking towards them.

"There you guys are. Anyways, Amber, this is Skips." Benson said, gesturing to Skips. "And Skips, this is Amber, the new employee." He looked down and started to scribble down something on his clipboard, "Amber, you can start your first day tomorrow-"

"Um, actually, is it okay if I start working today. I'd like to start as soon as possible." I said, hoping Benson wasn't too upset I cut him off.

He looked at me with a shocked expression." Nobody has asked me that before, but sure. When you're finished un-packing, let me know and I'll give you a job. An extra bed and dresser is already set up in Mordicai and Rigby's room for you." Benson said.

"Thank you." I walked inside the house and up the stairs to Mordicai and Rigby's room. I opened the door and saw a miniature trampoline covered wit dirty clothes, a somewhat-clean bed, and an extra bed that looked like Mordicai's bed, except instead of blue sheets it had purple sheets. '"That must be my new bed," I said aloud to no one in particular, and started to un-pack everything from my back-pack into my dresser.

When I finished, I saw that all my things could fit easily into one drawer. '_I'm gonna need some more clothes soon,' _I thought.I put my back-pack under my bed and headed down-stairs to see what Benson had in mind for my first job.

I reached the bottom of the stair-case and saw Benson by the doorway to the kitchen. "So what's my first job of the day?" I asked, smiling a little bit and trying to sound somewhat enthusiastic about it.

"Well, since you're new, I'm going to give you an easy job, but it's a lot of work. I'm counting on you to clean the entire house, which means cleaning out the refrigerator, sweeping, and dusting. Got it?" Benson said, looking up from his clipboard.

"Yep."

"Good. Here's a walkie-talkie if you need anything." He handed me a walkie-talkie and walked outside and drove off in the golf-cart.

I started to clean out the refrigerator, which half of the food was expired, and wrote down a list of groceries that was needed. Then I vacuumed the living room and swept the kitchen. '_This isn't too bad. I don't see why people hate this job,_' I thought, sweeping the last corner of the kitchen.

The last thing I needed to do was dust. I started on the first floor, moving from room to room. As I worked my way up to the second floor, I went into Pop's room to dust.

It was already clean, so I decided to skip his room. As I was about to leave, I saw his piano and looked at it for a moment. '_It wouldn't hurt if I looked at it for a little bit.' _I thought, setting down the feather duster I was holding and sat down in-front of the piano, gliding my fingers over the keys. "I hope he wouldn't mind…" I said aloud resting my hands on the keys and started to play the piano.

Nobody's P.O.V. 

Amber started to play a song on the piano. It started off deep and then started to flow into a mysterious and beautiful tune that soon filled the house with music.

Pops quietly walked up the stairs to see who was playing the harmonious melody on his piano and saw the girl from earlier playing on the piano, too focused on the music to notice his presence.

After a while, Amber finished playing and sighed.

"Bravo! You have quite a talent young lady." Pops said, walking into the room and clapping.

Amber spun around and quickly got up. "Sorry. I should of asked before-"

"No, it's quite alright. By the way, I'm Pops."

Amber sighed in relief and smiled. "Thanks, I'm Amber. The new employee." She said, shaking Pops' hand. She looked at the piano, and then Pops. "…um. Can you keep the piano-playing a secret, please?" Amber asked.

"Well…alright, but on one condition."

Amber's P.O.V.

"Well…alright, but on one condition" Pops said," You have to continue playing and let me listen."

I nodded my head and smiled. "Alright." I looked at the clock and realized that it was seven o'clock. "I better finish cleaning." I said, grabbing my cleaning supplies and walking out of the room.

After I finished cleaning the second floor, I started to walk down the stairs to put the supplies away. I saw Rigby dash up the stairs.

"Get out of the way!" he shouted, bumping into me, causing me to lose my balance and fall down the long flight of stairs.

* * *

**Cliff-hanger! I'll try to update as soon as possible! Read and Review! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6: Hospital Visit

(Recap)

_After I finished cleaning the second floor, I started to walk down the stairs to put the supplies away. I saw Rigby dash up the stairs_

_"Get out of the way!" he shouted, bumping into me, causing me to lose my balance and fall down the long flight of stairs._

(Now)

I landed on my side at the bottom of the stairs with my eyes squeezed shut from the pain. The bruise on my side from where my dad kicked me now started to hurt even more. "…Ouch" I managed to mutter, trying not to wince as I heard some people run towards me.

"Are you okay?!"

"Are you in pain?"

"Should I get an ambulance?"

I slowly opened my eyes and to see who all was there. Pops looked like he was about to have a panic attack, Mordicai had a first-aid kit, Skips was kneeling next to me, and Benson had the phone in his hand.

"I'll be fine," I said, slowly getting up from the floor, with the help of Skips. "I've had worse happen." I started to pick up the things I dropped, but not without wincing.

"You just fell down a flight of stairs. You need to see a doctor." Skips said, noticing me wincing.

"No, really, It's nothing-"

"You're going to the hospital, and that's final." Benson butted in, taking out his walkie-talkie. "Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost already have the golf cart, so they're going to drive you there and make sure that you actually go. Got it?"

I sighed in defeat," Fine," I muttered, walking out the front door and saw that a familiar green, pudgy guy and a ghost with a hand sticking out of his head were already there,

"That dude better hurry up." I over-heard Muscle Man say to High-Five Ghost

"Yeah, but he did fall down a flight of stairs…" High-Five Ghost said.

I decided to clear my throat to let the m know I was right there. "Um, Hi."

"Oh, hi there. We heard that the new employee fell down a flight of stairs on their first day, so can you go get him for us." High-Five Ghost said.

"Yeah. That new employee must have been really clumsy to fall down the stairs." Muscle Man laughed.

"Um, first of all, I _am_ the new employee. And second, I lost my balance because Rigby bumped into me." I said, trying to be nice to Muscle Man and his irritating-ness, if that is even an actual word.

"Oh, well, let's go then." High-Five Ghost said, looking a little surprised. "By the way, I'm High-Five Ghost and this is Muscle Man."

I nodded my head and climbed into the cart. "I'm Amber," I said, looking to my left and silently watched the scenery change as we drove to the hospital, ignoring Muscle Man as he told his "My mom" jokes.

* * *

We finally arrived at the hospital and walked through the parking lot. There was a sharp, intense pain every time I took a step. I think where my dad kicked me got worse when I fell, definitely bruised them and maybe cracked them.

As soon as Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost, and I walked into the waiting room, I found an empty chair and sat down slowly, wincing a little, which High-Five Ghost noticed.

"Was it really bad when you fell?" he asked, floating next to me.

"It wasn't too bad. I've had worse happen to me, so I'll survive." I answered, smiling a little. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." I suddenly found the grey-tiled floor interesting. '_Damn, my dad kicked harder than I thought' _

A nurse walked through the double doors and looked around the room, and then spotted me. "Amber, the doctor is ready to see you." She said, smiling. I got up and followed her to a room that was labeled "Room 13" and walked in and saw a middle-aged woman with blond hair and hazel eyes.

"Hello Amber. I'm Dr. Karis and I heard that you fell down a flight of stair." The doctor said, looking down at a clipboard and then back up to me. "We'll just do a physical check-up and then you'll be alright to leave. There's probably only a small bruise and scratches, nothing major."

'_You have no idea_'

After an hour of the doctor taking pictures and explaining that the burn marks, gashes, cuts, and bruises were from my last home, she finally let me go. "Please be careful," Dr. Karis said, wiping a tear from her eye and handing me a copy of all the notes and pictures she took.

I half-heartedly smiled. "I'll survive. Just please don't tell anyone," I said, walking into the waiting room and saw Muscle Man asleep with a magazine over his face and High-Five Ghost floating back and forth. "I have good news: I'm going to live!" I said to them as I walked towards the duo.

Muscle Man fell out of his chair and quickly recovered. "Ugh, it's about time you got out. What took you so long?" he asked rudely.

I lifted the folder up to show him what I was holding. "Just a few notes, that's all." I said as I headed towards the door. "Now let's go, it's already 8 o'clock."

We got into the golf cart and drove back to the park. I looked down at the folder that was in my lap and then back up. _'I hope they won't find out,' _I thought as I looked at the passing scenery.

High-Five Ghost P.O.V.

I may have just met Amber, but have a feeling that she's hiding something, but what? I turned to look at her and saw she seemed to be thinking of something. "Hey, what's wrong Amber?" I asked.

Amber blinked her eyes a few times and looked up, and then smiled a little. "Oh, I'm fine," she said.

"You seem to be thinking of something. What's on your mind?"

"Oh, it's nothing…" she trailed off, looking off to the right. "…I'd rather not talk about it" I managed to catch her mutter.

_'Hmm…something is off, I'm going to find out soon.' _

* * *

Amber's P.O.V.

We finally got back to the park and Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost dropped me off and drove away. I climbed up the stairs and walked into the house, and then was brought into a hug. I was about to flip whoever was hugging me onto the floor, but then recognized who it was.

"I am relieved that you're back. We were quite worried." Pops said, letting me go.

"Thanks, but you didn't need to worry…wait….you guys were worried about me?" I asked, slightly shocked.

"Well, of course, you're a new employee, but that also makes you our friend, "Mordicai said, walking into the living room. "I'm glad you're back. How bad was it?"

I hid the folder behind my back, and started to head up towards the stairs. "Um…it wasn't too bad. I'm gonna go to bed, you know, long day from running and falling." I said, going up the staircase. I got to my dresser and changed into a worn-out black t-shirt and dark purple sweat-pants and crawled underneath the warm sheets of my new bed, hiding the folder under my bed. I slowly started to drift off into dreamland with one thought on my mind.

_'How long can I hide the truth from everyone?'_


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmares

**Hi everyone! Before the story continues, I have a couple things to say:**

**First, I'm sorry it's been awhile since I update. I've been busy with school and all that.**

**Next, in case anyone is wondering, I'll add Thomas in later chapters.**

**Finally, I do NOT own Regular Show.**

**Now, on with chapter 7!**

* * *

Chapter 7

(Recap)

_I hid the folder behind my back, and started to head up towards the stairs. "Um…it wasn't too bad. I'm gonna go to bed, you know, long day from running and falling." I said, going up the staircase. I got to my dresser and changed into a worn-out black t-shirt and dark purple sweat-pants and crawled underneath the warm sheets of my new bed, hiding the folder under my bed. I slowly started to drift off into dreamland with one thought on my mind. _

_'How long can I hide the truth from everyone?'_

(Now)

_ Running_

_I was a ten-year-old girl again and was running from the kids at school, holding my side from where I was stabbed by one of them._

_"Come back here! We're not done yet!"_

_"Get her!" _

_I ran faster and jumped down the ledge and down the trail to my house. The gash in my side grew each time I took a step, so I took my only good jacket and held it against my side as I limped home._

_I finally got to my house and climbed in through my window so I wouldn't wake up my father. I tried to sneak into the bathroom, but my dad yanked me back by my arm._

_"Where the hell were you?!"_

_"I-I was w-walking home-"_

_SMACK!_

_"You need to learn a lesson, girl." He yelled as he dragged me to the cellar doors and threw me in the cellar, locking the doors behind me. "Maybe you'll finally learn something."_

_As I got up, I looked up and saw a black mist with blood red orbs for eyes and when it spoke, I couldn't help but gasp. _

_"You are nothing. You are a worthless, useless, lying little girl." It said, in a voice that sounded like not only my father's voice, but somehow a mix of every person I knew. "You shall die." It let out a demonic growl and lunged towards me._

"No!" I bolted up from my bed, looking around to see what happened. I was back in my room with Mordicai sleeping on his side and Rigby halfway off his 'bed'. I looked at the alarm clock and saw it was two o'clock in the morning

_'Oh…It was just a dream' _I thought, throwing off the covers and walking down the hallway towards the stairs and to the kitchen. I turned on the lights, made a cup of hot chocolate, and sat down at the table with my black mug in my hands, re-running my dream through my head. "It was only a dream, Amber." I muttered to myself, pulling my hair back into a messy bun and slowly drank my hot chocolate.

"What are you doing up at this hour?"

I nearly jumped out of my pants when Skips asked me, walking/skipping into the kitchen. "Oh, um, I couldn't sleep." I tried to say smoothly, but failed.

He gave me an 'I know-you're-lying' look. "Now what's the _real _reason you're up this early," Skips said, crossing the kitchen and pulling up a chair beside me.

I looked at him for a few seconds and sighed. "I…had a bad dream." I finally said, suddenly finding my mug very interesting to look at.

"Don't think about it too much. You just got to remember that it's just a dream and that it'll never happen." He assured me.

I looked up at him and down at the table. "It wasn't just a dream, but it was….a memory. A very bad memory..."

Skips looked at me for a few seconds and then put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't try to hide anything from me." He said in a wise voice.

I looked up, shocked. "…H-how do you know?"

"I just know," he said, "and it's not worth it to bottle it all up. Trust me, I know."

I sighed and turned away from him, my eyes were brimmed with tears. _'Don't cry'_, I kept telling myself, hiding behind my bangs. "It's…complicated." I managed to say in a calm tone.

Skips just sighed and got up. "You know, you can't hide those secrets forever." He said and then walked out of the kitchen, leaving me alone with only the sound of the fridge humming.

'_He's right, but I don't want them to hate me,_' I thought. I looked and saw it was already five o'clock in the morning, so I just made some coffee and cereal, enjoying the sunset in silence.

After half-hour of silence, I washed my dishes and sneaked up the stairs and to the room I was sleeping in. I pulled out some clothes, took a quick shower, and changed into a simple grey long-sleeved shirt and dark skinny jeans with my high-top converse shoes. I pulled my hair back into a bun with my bangs over my right eye and walked out of the bathroom, down the stairs, and ran into Muscle-Man, causing him to spill his coffee a little bit.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?! Watch where you're going, you klutz," he yelled, looking down at the spilt coffee.

"Dude, be nice to Amber." High-Five Ghost said, floating over to Muscle-Man with a rag at hand and handed it to him. He floated over with a smile on his face, "Sorry, Muscle-Man kind of loses his temper whenever something like this happens." High-Five Ghost said.

I just nodded, apologized to Muscle-Man about his coffee, and ran outside to start my real first day on the job.

Muscle-Man's P.O.V.

_'Man, I really don't like this new employee. When I'm through with her, she's gonna go crying out of this park.' _I thought as I started to think of my master plan.

* * *

**Now you guys know the drill.**

**Favorite, review, follow please!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
